Violación
by Tsukimine12
Summary: Todos saben que los hombres dan el primer paso para el sexo, ¿cierto? ¡Falso! porque teniendo una novia Hiperactiva y con un problema de hormonas, todo puede pasar, ¿no es así, Minato? - ¡Por fin lo pude subir! ¡Lemmon explicito! Para Ani-chan x3


**Violación**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Para el especial; **

"_**¡Guerra De Lemmon!**_

_**Aniyasha vs Tsukimine"**_

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

En una relación sexual, todos saben que el hombre es el que da el primer paso, ¿cierto?

¡Falso!

Minato Namikaze podía destruir esa lógica con un simple recuerdo de la semana pasada, pues él era la prueba viviente de esta gran mentira. Porque no solo su hiperactiva novia lo había iniciado, si no que – Literalmente – ¡Lo había violado!

¿Qué cómo es posible esto?

Oh, la respuesta es más que sencilla.

Comenzó en una típica mañana soleada en Konoha, donde hacía un calor de los mil demonios, y solo vagas por las calles buscando un lugar en donde refrescarte.

Nuestro querido rubio caminaba distraídamente por un bosque, dispuesto a ir al lago a tomar un refrescante baño. Con grata sorpresa, encontró a su novia moviéndose de un lado a otro, mientras a su lado había millones de hoyos y árboles arrancados. ¿Era su imaginación o lucia desesperada?

-Hola, Kushina. – Saludo Minato sonriente, acercándose a la pelirroja.

Kushina volteo bruscamente, mirándolo como si hubiera visto a un fantasma aterrador.

-¡Mi-Minato! Hola, ¿Q-Que estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto nerviosa, sus mejillas rojas y su cuerpo tembloroso.

-Vine a entrenar un poco, aunque con este calor dudo que dure mucho. – dijo alegre, a lo que Kushina asintió rápido y muchas veces.

-Sí, Sí, Sí 'ttebane. Tienes toda la razón. Sera mejor que me valla, pa-para que a si puedas entrenar más cómodo. – dio una risita nerviosa, mientras Minato la veía confundida. Había hablado tan rápido que casi ni le había entendido.

-Kushina, ¿Qué…?

-¡Hasta luego 'ttebane! – se despidió abruptamente interrumpiéndolo, caminando lo más rápido posible a su lado.

Minato alcanzó a sujetar su muñeca, sintiendo como esta paraba en seco y su cuerpo se tensaba.

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto preocupado –. Estas muy caliente y nerviosa, aparte de que pareces estar aguantando algo.

-¿Q-Que? ¡N-No es nada 'ttebane! Es el calor lo que me tiene así, a-además, creo que olvide algo en la estufa…– murmuro con los dientes apretados.

Minato entrecerró los ojos, dispuesto a decir algo, sin embargo, Kushina logró zafarse de su agarre y corrió lo más lejos que pudo, gritando un "¡Nos vemos más tarde, Mina-chan!" mientras agitaba su mano.

Minato se quedó allí, confundido.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

.

Kushina, por otro lado, se sentía morir. Esa mañana, en cuanto despertó, supo que no sería un buen día.

Las señales eran muy simples.

Uno: Despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza.

Dos: Su cuerpo lo sentía cansado y pesado, debido al extraño incremento de chakra que tenía.

Y tres: Sentía una extraña ansiedad que la carcomía por dentro y un aumento de calor por su cuerpo.

Y esa ansiedad ya la conocía muy bien.

Pero eso no podía pasarle, ¿verdad? Ella no había hecho absolutamente nada para que eso sucediera. Así que decidida a encontrar la razón tras sus molestias, fue con Tsunade-sama, la mejor ninja medico en el mundo shinobi. Seguramente ella sabía la repuesta. Pues de solo recordar su propio comportamiento con su novio, le hacía sentir humillación y vergüenza. Seguramente el rubio pensaba que estaba loca, pero no tenía la culpa, ¡estaba frustrada y tenía que descargarse con algo! Además, toda la mañana su mente _y su cuerpo _divagaban en la imagen de Minato, causándole sensaciones _no del todo inocentes, _y necesitaba liberarse de eso rápido a menos que quisiera seguir haciendo el ridículo.

Grande fue su decepción y molestia al saber que, contrario a lo que ella creía, Tsunade-sama no tenía la respuesta.

-Lo siento, Kushina. Pero no tengo ni la menor idea del porqué de tu repentino cambio de hormonas. – Espeto Tsunade cruzada de brazos, mientras la miraba con seriamente.

-Pero… ¡Usted es la mejor ninja médico del mundo 'ttebane! – se quejó Kushina, no queriendo darse por vencida. Torció una mueca, revolviéndose incomoda en su asiento, esa sensación de ansiedad picándole en cada parte del cuerpo.

-Puede que lo sea, pero no soy una experta en cuanto al tema de los Jinchuriki y los Biju. – Kushina la miro con frialdad, a lo que Tsunade resoplo –. A lo que me refiero es que en el cuerpo del Jinchuriki pueden ocurrir fenómenos extraños debido al Biju. Su propia naturaleza y chakra pueden alterar el funcionamiento de los órganos y los hacen reaccionar de forma igual a la suya en ciertos casos…– Hizo una leve pausa –. Incluso su naturaleza _salvaje _puede llegar a propagarse por el cuerpo.

-"_¿Naturaleza salvaje?"_ – pensó Kushina sin entender –. Eh, de acuerdo 'ttebane. – asintió dudosamente.

Tsunade suspiro frustrada, a sabiendas de que la pelirroja no había entendido lo que había dicho.

-Mira, en la biblioteca hay un libro sobre Jinchuriki que tal vez te pueda ayudar. – le tendió una tarjeta, que Kushina tomo dudosamente entre sus manos –. Solo dile a la encargada que vas de parte mía y no habrá problema.

-¡Gracias, Tsunade-sama! – chillo sonriente la chica, a lo que la rubia solo le hizo una gesto con la mano.

-Sí, Si, ahora vete para que pueda beber a gusto. – ordeno sacando una botella de sake.

Kushina asintió y se levantó de la silla, caminando hasta abandonar el despacho de la Senju.

.

Kushina, luego de horas de buscar, logro encontrar su objetivo. Y ahora, separando su vista del libro, tenía un enorme tic en la ceja, su mirada y sonrisa eran sombrías, mientras un aura negra la rodeaba.

-Es… ¿Es en serio 'ttebane? – murmuro sin creérselo.

¡No podía ser! ¡Lo que describía ese libro tenía que estar mal! Definitivamente mal.

"_Cuando el Jinchuriki está en una edad madura (de diez y seis a veinte años) el chakra del biju altera las hormonas, acelerándolas y poniendo al cuerpo del contenedor en un estado "sensible", Cuando esto ocurre, normalmente los síntomas son dolores de cabeza, ansiedad, alta temperatura del cuerpo, aumento de chakra, tensión muscular e incomodidad en la parte intima del cuerpo. Esto solo desaparecerá cuando la necesidad sea satisfecha de una u otra manera"_

Decir que la incomodidad de Kushina era grande, era decir MUY poco.

"_Cuando la necesidad sea satisfecha…"_

Esa maldita frase retumbaba por la mente de la pelirroja.

"_Cuando la necesidad sea satisfecha…"_

_-_S-Satisfecha. – musito Kushina temblando levemente.

Eso solo significaba que…

La cara de Kushina compitió con su cabello, sosteniendo con fuerza el libro mientras inconscientemente comenzaba a doblarlo. No podía ser cierto…No podía ser cierto…

-¡No puede ser cierto 'ttebane! – grito Kushina histérica.

-¡Shhhh!_ – _el sonido de las personas callándola y sus mirada de reproche, hicieron que la pelirroja se encogiera en sí misma.

-Lo siento 'ttebane. – susurro con una gotita en la sien, sonriendo apenada.

Volvió su vista a las páginas arrugadas por sus manos, leyendo una y otra vez el párrafo. Si era cierto lo que decía, tendría que hacer _eso _con su novio, no es que le desagradara la idea, pero no sabía que iba a decir Minato. ¿Qué tal si se negaba? ¿Qué tal si no quería? ¿Qué tal si no…?

-_"¡Un momento 'ttebane!" _– frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos.

¿Por qué pensaba en esas cosas sin sentido alguno? ¡Era SU novia, y él era SU novio! Y hacer _eso _era lo más normal del mundo. Además, era el alumno del sannin más pervertido en la aldea de Konoha, no podía ser tan inocente ¿o sí?

Con una nueva determinación, dejo el libro en alguna estantería, saliendo de la biblioteca con rapidez. Primero que nada necesitaba incitarlo a hacerlo, no podía simplemente ir y decirle: _"¡Hola, Mina-chan! ¿Quieres saber por qué actuaba rara hoy? Oh, la respuesta es muy sencilla. El chakra de Kyubi está alterando mis hormonas, y la única forma de calmarla es teniendo Sexo contigo, ¿suena bien verdad 'ttebane? Así que ¿qué dices? ¿En tu apartamento o en el mío?" _

Era una idea totalmente ridícula y descabellada.

…Aunque podría funcionar.

-¡Kushina-san! – llamo una suave voz a lo lejos, sacando a la pelirroja de su "profunda" reflexión.

Vio con una pequeña sonrisa como una pelinegra algo bajita, de piel blanca y ojos perlas corría hacia ella con una tímida sonrisa.

-Hola, Hikari-chan 'ttebane. – saludo sonriente.

La Hyuga era por lo menos un año menor que ella, era una gran persona, pero era muy tímida.

La chica paro frente a ella, sujetando su pecho con las mejillas sonrojadas, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-S-Solo…venía a de-desearle que tuviera un fe-feliz aniversario, Kushina-san. – dijo bajando la mirada, apretando las manos tras de sí con las mejillas aun sonrosadas.

-¿Aniversario? – repitió Kushina extrañada.

-S-Sí. Se-Según se, h-hoy es el día en que usted y Minato-san se hicieron novios.

Kushina pasó por alto la forma respetuosa con la que le hablo su amiga, analizando su recién descubrimiento. ¡Como había podido olvidar su aniversario! Se golpeó mentalmente, reprendiéndose. Y como si ese golpe le hubiera ordenado el pensamiento, una gran idea surgió en su mente.

-Bu-Bueno, yo…solo quería desearle un feliz día…y ¡agg! – gimió la Hyuga con dolor, al verse apretada entre los delgados pero fuertes brazos de la pelirroja.

-¡Hikari-chan, eres una genio 'ttebane! – chillo feliz.

-¿E-Eh? – murmuro sin entender.

Kushina dejo de apretarla, para dedicarle una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Me acabas de dar una excelente idea 'ttebane. ¡Gracias! – salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la pelinegra, que solo e le quedaba viendo confundida.

La Uzumaki no podía estar más feliz, aprovecharía para poder arreglar su problema y darle un gran regalo a su novio. Pero antes, necesitaba hacerle otra pequeña visita a la bebedora número uno de Konoha.

.

Pasando nuevamente con nuestro querido rubio, este se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por las calles poco pobladas y oscuras de Konoha. Había durado más de lo previsto entrenando, y apenas tuvo tiempo de poder comprarle el regalo a Kushina por su aniversario.

Dio un suspiro pesado, pensando en el sermón que le daría su novia al darle tan tarde su regalo. Primero pasaría por su casa a darse una ducha, vestirse lo mejor que pidiera e ir a la casa de su novia lo más rápido posible. Tenía la ligera esperanza de que si lo veía bien arregladito, lo dejaría vivir un poco más.

Subió hasta su apartamento con cansancio, dándose cuenta de que la puerta estaba entre abierta. Frunció el ceño, y con pasos cautelosos se acercó, empujando ligeramente la puerta, viendo como todo estaba a oscuras, con excepción de unas pequeñas velas brillando desde la cocina. Preparo un Kunai, viendo a todos lados en señal de alerta, preparado por su fuera una trampa.

-_Llegas tarde, Mina-chan._ – ronroneo una voz conocida para él, oyendo al tiempo como la puerta era cerrada suavemente, y unos delgados brazos se enredaban en su cuello, mientras unos labios besaban su cuello con dulzura.

-¿K-Kushina? – murmuro escéptico, sin mover un musculo, escuchando la alegre risa de su novia que se había separado de él, encendiendo las luces.

Cuando Minato giró la cabeza, todo su mundo pareció desaparecer, solo concentrándose en aquella… _flamante _imagen frente a él.

Kushina llevaba puesto un vestido rojo de tirantes, _demasiado _pegado a su cuerpo. Resaltaba su busto y se ajustaba en las caderas, terminando un poco antes de las rodillas, dejando ver aquellas bien torneadas piernas. Unos tacones altos adornaban sus pies, aunque podía decir con seguridad que la hacían sufrir. Su cabello lacio y brilloso caía en cascada por su espalda, el ligero maquillaje en su cara resaltaba sus ojos y coloreaba sus mejillas, pero lo más tentador de todo, eran aquellos labio carmesí que lo invitaban a probarlos. Se veían tan suaves…tan carnosos…tan...

Minato sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos indecorosos de su mente. Carraspeó un poco, aclarando su garganta repentinamente seca, mirando a la pelirroja con duda.

-K-Kushina, no es que me moleste ni nada, pero… ¿Por qué estas…?

-¿…vestida así? – Completo la pelirroja con una sonrisa traviesa – Hoy es nuestro cuarto aniversario 'ttebane. Tenía que lucir bien para esta ocasión… _especial. _

Minato, la miro con sospecha, no agrandándole el tono de "especial"

-¿Qué sucede, Mina-chan? – Pregunto inocentemente Kushina – ¿No te gusta cómo me veo 'ttebane?

Minato se puso rojo, comenzando a sudar frio cuando Kushina se le acercó con una ceja alzada.

-¡N-No! Creo que te ves ardien….digo…hermosa, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a verte así… no digo que no puedas vestirte así…pe-pero es solo que yo…humm… – Detuvo sus balbuceos cuando el dedo de la Uzumaki se puso en sus labios, callándolo.

La pelirroja reía divertida por la actitud de su novio, era hilarante ver como Minato se podía poner tan nervioso. Retiro su dedo lentamente, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Mina-chan, está bien. _Creo _que sé lo que me quisiste decir. – lo tranquilizo, mirándolo de arriba a abajo –. También te ves bien, Minato.

Minato entonces cayó en cuenta de su apariencia, recordando lo sucio que debería de verse. Sonrió avergonzado, colocando su mano en su nuca.

-Estuve un buen rato entrenando, no creo que luzca muy bien que digamos. Sera mejor que…

-¡Ni hablar 'ttebane! – Soltó repentinamente Kushina, interrumpiendo al rubio – ¡Tu tardas _años _en bañarte! ¡Y si lo haces la cena se enfriara!

Kushina camino hasta la cocina, con un Minato resignado tras ella. No lo podía creer, ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba a Kushina? Ella no solía querer algo _formal _para su aniversario. Bastaba con decir que incluso llego a amenazarlo si hacia eso.

-¡Bien, Mina-chan! ¿Quieres comer ya? ¡Hay ramen hecho en casa 'ttebane!

Suspiro levemente con alivio, al menos seguía teniendo su misma actitud.

.

La cena paso entre animadas charlas, risas, miradas fugaces y roces _accidentales. _

Ahora, sentados muy pegaditos en el sillón, veían una película algo aburrida en la televisión. Kushina bostezaba del sueño y Minato cabeceaba repetidas veces. La pelirroja se levantó de un salto, quitando la película gruñendo molesta.

-¡Qué asco de película 'ttebane! – Siseo furiosa, caminando hasta la cocina para tirarlo a la basura – ¡Aquí es donde perteneces!

-Pero Kushina, esa película no era tuya, era prestada.

Kushina regreso a la sala, los ojos cerrados con una mueca de indignación plasmada en la cara, y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Pues no me importa, debieron pensarlo antes de darme esa cosa tan aburrida. – dijo indiferente.

Un tropezón con sus zapatillas, y término cayéndose en el sofá, justo encima del rubio.

Sus caras tenían escasos centímetros de distancia, sus alientos se mezclaban y sus ojos no se separaban de los del otro. Kushina sonrió internamente, eso era justo lo que quería.

-Cre-Creo que debemos levantarnos, Kushina. – comento el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Por qué 'ttebane? Yo estoy muy a gusto así. – se quejó, rosando sus labio apenas, produciendo un escalofrió en ambos cuerpo.

Tentada a probar más, sello por completo sus labios, aquella deliciosa descarga eléctrica recorrer toda su espina dorsal. Movió sus labios sobre los inmóviles de Minato, quien parecía estar en un estado de shock. Dando un ahogado gruñido, mordió el labio inferior, logrando con satisfacción ganar la atención del rubio.

El rubio, dudoso, comenzó a corresponder el beso. Poco a poco se iba tornando más y más apasionado, sus lenguas se encontraban; peleando, jugueteando entre ellas. Minato exploro cada mínimo rincón de aquella húmeda cueva, degustando el sabor del ramen que quedaba en su boca, con una piza de sabor cereza del labial de su boca.

Kushina solo pensaba en una palabra para poder describir el sabor de la boca del rubio. Vainilla. Era dulce, embriagante. Se presionó más contra el cuerpo de su novio, intentando profundizar el beso. El calor estaba invadiendo su cuerpo, en especial su zona íntima, que poco a poco comenzaba a incomodarla. Soltó un suave gemido cuando cierta parte de la anatomía de su novio rozo la suya. Se restregó contra su cuerpo, un delicioso cosquilleo pasando por su cuerpo.

Minato aparto ligeramente a Kushina, rompiendo el beso. Un hilito de baba entrelazando sus bocas, mientras respiraran agitadamente con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Él simplemente no podía evitar alejarse, no quería que las cosas se subieran de tono, porque si lo hacía, ya nada podría detenerlo. ¿Qué pasaría si ella se arrepintiera en el último momento?

-Cr-Creo que…es mejor… parar, Kushina. – dijo entrecortadamente. Gruño cuando sintió apretado sus pantalones.

Sin dejar que Kushina dijera algo, se levantó y camino hasta el baño. Su camino fue interrumpido por la mano de la pelirroja, quien con fuerza lo atrajo así, estampándolo contra la pared, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Minato no pudo evitar pensar que Kushina lo estaba violando.

- Oh no, Namikaze. No me vas a dejar con las ganas. – susurro amenazadora.

Minato se mordió el labio, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su entrepernada. Kushina se dio cuenta de esto, y sonriendo maliciosamente, toco con su mano suavemente por encima del pantalón, sintiendo el estremecimiento en el cuerpo del rubio, sonriendo ante el leve gruñido que soltó.

-Veo que tienes un pequeño problema, Mina-chan. – Se acercó a su oído, su respiración causándole cosquillas – _¿Qué tal si lo arreglamos?_

Un nuevo beso fue iniciado, pero esta vez el rubio correspondió inmediatamente. Tomo con su mano la nuca de la pelirroja mientras la otra la enredaba en su cintura, apretándola más a sí. Kushina rodeo su cuello, enredando sus manos en aquella suave y sedosa cabellera dorada. La danza entre sus lenguas era feroz y rítmica, ninguno de los dos quería ceder. Ella bajo sus manos de su cabellera, y las bajo hasta su chaleco, desabrochándolo y lanzándolo por alguna parte de la habitación, comenzó ahora con la camisa, desesperada por quitar aquella molesta prenda.

Su trabajo fue interrumpido al sentir como Minato daba la vuelta y ahora la acorralaba a ella contra la pared. Rompió el beso, bajando hasta llegar a su cuello, donde lamio y beso aquella perfecta y suave piel, oliendo aquel embriagante olor a fresa que desprendía. Kushina jadea, estirando el cuello en una clara invitación a continuar por más terreno, él no rechaza la invitación; chupa y muerde, lame y besa, marcándola como suyo, como siempre lo ha sido. Su mano viaja hasta la parte alta de su espalda, tanteando hasta dar con el cierre del vestido, bajándolo lentamente.

Pero Kushina no tiene mucha paciencia que digamos, así que dobla lo más que puede su brazo, alcanzando la mano del rubio, bajando con más rapidez el cierre. Su espalda queda al descubierto, y la mano de él toca suavemente su piel con la yema de los dedos, haciendo que su cuerpo se arquee. Dejo su cuello y volvió a sus deliciosos labios. Kushina seguía intentando sacarle la molesta camisa, hasta que, ya harta, la rompe con sus uñas, tirando el resto al piso. Sus manos viajan por el firme torso del Namikaze, delineando cada firme musculo en su tórax. Encuentra el pequeño botono de su pantalón, y con un poco de dificultad lo soltó, metiendo con cuidado su mano, rozando su más que evidente erección con la punta de los dedos, sonriendo con placer al oír el leve gemido de él.

-Y-Ya no lo soporto. – mascullo el rubio.

Los dos se separaron de la pared, y entre tropezones lograron abrir la puerta de la habitación, cayendo en su cama bruscamente.

Minato le saco por completo el vestido, dejando en ropa interior a la chica. Su mano recorrió todo el torso de la chica, delineando aquellas perfectas curvas que lo volvían loco. Llego hasta su ombligo, y con su dedo comenzó a dibujar círculos a su alrededor, mientras Kushina con los pies bajaba los pantalones del rubio, sus manos ocupadas en acariciar el fuerte abdomen y más abajo. Y él gruñe porque solo hace que su propia excitación lo distraiga en disfrutar aquel hermoso cuerpo bajo él.

Rompe el sostén que ocultan aquellos jugosos senos que le atraen demasiado. Kushina suelta un gemido cuando la boca de él muerde su pezón, aferra sus uñas a la fuerte espalda cuando él comienza a masajearlos con descaro, apretando y acariciándolos, erizándole su sensible piel. Con su otra mano recorre sus muslos y sus torneadas piernas. El calor se esta haciendo demasiado desesperante para ella, y Minato lo sabe al sentir demasiado húmedo la zona intima, y traviesamente, la tortura acarciandola por encima de su ultima prenda. Ella alza las caderas, soltando miles de gemidos, sus ojos tan apocados por su propio deseo y lujuria.

Todo se esta volviendo nublado, su respiración esta demasiado agitada, siente que aquella necesidad solo crece más y más. Pero conoce al rubio y a su estúpida conciencia. Un gran obstáculo en terminar aquella sesión de tortura y ansiedad. Como puede baja sus calzoncillos, dejando al aire la potente erección del rubio.

Kushina Uzumaki es vengativa, y él lo sabe. Gime con placer cuando ella coloca su mano en un torturoso vaivén, masturbandolo sin vergüenza alguna. Minato esta perdiendo el control, y ella no puede estar mas satisfecha que ahora. Irguió su cabeza, dejando su miembro para enredar su mano en su cabellera.

-Hazme tuya, Mina-chan. – suplica en un ronroneo, besando dulcemente sus labios.

La fina linea entre la cordura y el instinto se rompe, y el Namikaze ya no puede pensar en nada más que en poseer a la chica. Saca la ultima prenda, lanzádola por alguna parte de la habitación. Ve a Kushina de arriba a bajo, admirando aquel esbelto cuerpo que pronto, muy pronto, solo le pertenecería a él.

-Eres hermosa, Kushina. – susurra con deleite.

Abre sus piernas, y se colo en medio, preparándose para iniciar aquel ritual de placer. Kushina sabe lo que sigue, aquello con lo que ha esperado desde hace tiempo, y que lo aumento esa misma mañana. La habitación se vuelve más caliente, sofocante, no saben si son ellos mismo, o solo era producto de su imaginación. Sube las caderas, enredando sus delgadas piernas por la fuerte cintura de Minato, colocando su zona intima en la punto del miembro de él.

-Que comience lo divertido 'ttebane. – musito con sensualidad.

Minato entonces se introduce con cuidado, y Kushina aferra con brusquedad sus uñas en su espalda, apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Duele, pero na va a permitir que eso arruine su placer. Baja y sube sus caderas, sintiendo aquella punzada de dolor, pero aquella descarga eléctrica recorriendo ambos cuerpos la opaca. Las embestidas comienzan de forma suave y lenta, que poco a poco toman mayor velocidad.

-Mmm...Minato...ah...más...

Los gemido inundan la habitación con rapidez, haciendo eco en las paredes, y que llegan a los oídos del chico como melodiosa música. Aumenta el ritmo, sus propios gemidos mezclándose con los de ella, sintiendo con placer como aquellas paredes húmedas aprietan su miembro, aumentando su deleite.

-Eres...tan...deliciosa.

Toma fuertemente sus caderas, aumentando el ritmo lo más que puede. Los gemidos se convirtieron en gritos de placer, cuando Minato toco un punto de su interior que la volvió completamente loca. Arqueó su cuerpo, gritando su nombre varias veces.

La locura los invade, saben que pronto llegaran al orgasmo. Se besan con furia y lujuria, ahogando los intensos gemidos que se atoran en su garganta. Gritan sus nombres con placer.

Todo termina, y sus respiración y el gran sonrojo en sus mejillas son lo único que queda. Se mantienen abrazados unos momentos, cuando Minato comienza a salir lentamente de ella. El calor sigue en sus cuerpo, el silencio reina en su habitación, siendo sus respiraciones lo único que lo rompe. El cansancio pronto los invade, en especial a Kushina, al sentir aquel fuerte incremento de chakra desaparecer de su cuerpo. Entrecierra los ojos, el sueño cayendo pesadamente sobre ella. Irguio u cabeza, llegando al oido de él.

-Te amo, Mina-chan. - fue su ultimo susurro, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro, dejando que los brazos de morfeo se la llevaran.

Minato queda despierto un poco más. Analizando con lentitud lo que acaba de ocurrir. De un fuerte suspiro callo a la cama, aun manteniendo su abrazo sobre el durmiente cuerpo de Kushina. Apoya su barbilla sobre su cabeza, acariciando con dulzura sus suaves cabellos rojos. Besa su cabello suavemente, antes de murmurar algo y caer en un profundo sueño junto a ella.

-Yo también te amo, mi belleza del remolino.

La habitación queda en silencio, siendo la única testigo de aquella entrega de amor.

.

Y así, es como Minato Namikaze puede probar aquella gran farsa que todos creen verdad. Su propio novia fue la que lo violó, pero, siendo sinceros, no es como si a él le importara. No se dejen engañar por las apariencias dulces de las chicas, porque ellas son más traviesas y lujuriosas de lo que creen. ¿No es así, Minato?

.

_Mente de Kushina. _

Dentro de una jaula, un zorro demonio mantenía tapados sus orejas con dos de sus grandes colas. Su expresión era de molestia total, maldiciendo una y otra vez a su Jinchuriki.

-**Maldita mocosa, no pensó ni un minuto en el Biju que esta encerrado dentro de ella**. – se quejo, coloco su cabeza entre sus patas, dando un bufido –. **Lo que me faltaba, ahora tendré pesadillas el resto de mi vida. **

****La mente de aquel pobre e inocente Biju, jamas volveria a hacer la misma.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Ya sé, Ya sé. Se han de preguntar ¿que clase de bazofia es esta? ¿No era un lemmon?**

**Pero, bueh! que es solo mi segundo intento ¬¬ **

**Aun soy una inexperta en esto u.u**

**Bueno, ahora, déjenme explicarles mi retraso. La culpa es de esta mugrosa pagina que no me quiere. Primero no me dejo subir archivos, luego no quería abrir mi cuenta ni la de ninguna autora. Después, ayer que subí el cap, resulta que me lo borro! Y yo que esperaba que lo hubieran leido TT^TT**

**Bien, espero que ahora su se vea ¬¬**

**Ani-chan, espero que esto este a la altura de tu lemmon, tu eres una diosa en esto, y mi ejemplo a seguir *¬***

**Su historia se llama "Seducción, una misión de placer" esta IN-CRE-I-BLE!**

**Léanla, es lo mejor del mundo ^w^**

**Ahora solo me queda decir que espero que les haya gustado y que no me maten :D**

**Nos leemo!**

**Bye xD**

**¿Me perdonan la vida?**

**Erg...quiero decir...**

**¿Me regalan un review? :3**


End file.
